CD ROM Video Game Console during normal usage generate heat from their electrical processing and laser producing components. However, due to the small size of the Video Game Console's cabinet the heat quickly builds to excessive levels.
Further adding to this is the fact that CD ROM Video Game Consoles are generally played by youngsters, for extended periods. Even adults enjoy the advanced puzzle solving, sports and adventure games for extended periods. The build-up of heat due to the extended playing period, produce the undesirable effect of LOCK UP and SKIPPING. That is the CD ROM quits reading the game disc properly. Growing consumer complaints show that excessive fuse burnout is another undesirable effect of the excess heat.
Manufactures have tried to address the problem by making aeration vents on three sides of the Video Game Consoles' cabinet, this however, has proved inadequate.
Manufactures of CD ROM Video Game Consoles would like to keep the size of the consoles cabinet as small and lightweight as possible, and it is the small size and cost considerations that have kept manufacture from installing internal cooling devices.
CD ROM Video game users would greatly benefit from a simple device that is easy to use, install and remove. This device is lightweight and would cool their CD ROM game console even during extended play periods. Thereby, helping to avoid the undesirable effects from excess heat build up.